Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-27338137-20151203154916
you cant block me for this because i am only posting it once The State of San Andreas, formerly known as the San Andreas Republic, is a fictional state located in the southwestern United States of America, featured in the video game Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. San Andreas is closely based on real-life California. When compared to its predecessor, San Andreas is much more accurate in terms of geography and size. Overview San Andreas is a large, populous state. Its diverse climate makes it unique, ranging from grassy plains to arid deserts to forests and mountain ranges. The forests of San Andreas are dominated by the mighty Redwood trees, standing tall over the ground. San Andreas is located on the West Coast of the United States, and is the birthplace of several new pop culture trends, including celebrity fallouts. The state sits on the coast of the Pacific Ocean. San Andreas is nicknamed "The Golden State", identical to California's nickname. The explorable area of San Andreas consists of two counties: Los Santos County and Blaine County. It can be assumed, however, that Red County also exists in the state, since it is mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV. San Fierro is also mentioned numerous times. Hypothetically, San Andreas is almost identical to the state of California. This is based on the U.S maps found in Fort Zancudo. San Andreas is unique in that it is the first setting in the Grand Theft Auto series to not have any part of the map restricted at the start of the game, with the exception of certain specific locations such as the city airport, the Humane Labs and Research chemical laboratories, the military base and the state prison. This means that even at the very beginning of the story, players can explore and discover the world to their hearts' content. However, some locations such as Sandy Shores do not play a role in the storyline until a certain point in the game is reached. San Andreas' motto is, "We won't be broken hypocrites forever," as stated in a San Andreas Tourism Board commercial; according to the same advertisement, San Andreas has the most polluted air in the world. History Not much is known about the history of San Andreas, but it can be assumed that it mirrors the history of real life California. Throughout the story, it is revealed in bits and pieces of dialogue that San Andreas used to be a territory of Mexico in the 1800s, which explains the large Mexican population and some Spanish geographic names. The city of Los Santos, however, was founded in 1781, which was when the Spanish Empire was still in control. Old Mexican bloodlines like Manuel's have lived here for over 200 years, and consider themselves more American than Americans themselves. Blaine County was established in 1823, only two years after Mexico gained independence. Judging from the state flag, it is possible that the American settlers came to San Andreas and defeated Mexico, thus establishing the San Andreas Republic. Los Santos County was established in 1889, several years after the founding of Blaine County. In the 20th century, San Andreas became the centre of culture in America and gave birth to the famous Vinewood film culture, resulting in classics like Vinewood Zombie. In Grand Theft Auto IV, it is stated that Los Santos experienced riots in the 1990s, just like the Los Angeles Riots. The beaver is the official state animal of San Andreas. The beaver can be seen on the state flag, the logo of the Los Santos County Sheriff, and on the seal of the city of Los Santos. Counties San Andreas has 4 known counties: Los Santos County, Blaine County, Red County, and Paleto County. However, both Red County and Paleto County are not featured and are only mentioned. Los Santos County Los Santos County is the southernmost county in the state, and is also the most developed. It consists of the cities of Los Santos and Davis, along with a large variety of highlands, beaches, and interconnected highways. The town of Chumash is located in the western side of the county along with a large beach. It is bordered by Blaine County to the north by Route 68. Los Santos County is the urban area of San Andreas. Blaine County Blaine County is the the second-southernmost county of the state, mostly known for its wildlife, including a large desert, highlands, a sea, and forests. There are three towns in the county: Sandy Shores, Grapeseed, and Paleto. One of the most visited landmarks in the county is Mount Chiliad. Blaine County is the rural area of San Andreas. Paleto County Paleto County is the third-southernmost county of the state. Not much is known about the county, but it is mentioned throughout the story. Red County Red County is the fourth-southernmost county of the state. Not much is known about the county, but it was mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV. Major Cities ◾Los Santos Towns The state features four known towns: Sandy Shores The town of Sandy Shores is the most notable due to this being the home of one of the protagonists, Trevor Philips. The town is located in the center of the Grand Senora Desert, bordering the Alamo Sea to the north. Chumash Chumash is a town mostly based on of Malibu, California. It is supposedly populated by hipsters, as stated by Dave Norton. There are many beachfront homes and some docks. It is bordered by the Great Ocean Highway. Paleto Bay Paleto Bay is the northernmost town in the state. Paleto Bay is known for being a visited landmark for people who like base-jumping from Mount Chiliad. Paleto Bay is a good rest stop for truckers on the Great Ocean Highway due to it holding various services such as a bank or a gas station. Grapeseed Grapeseed is a town located at the northeast end of the Alamo Sea. The town contains a large amount of farms and is the second biggest town in the state, just behind the nearby town of Sandy Shores. Unincorporated communities This is a list of communities that usually have no local government or services and are generally unrecognized as official territories. ◾Altruist Camp ◾Braddock Farm ◾Cape Catfish ◾Dignity Village ◾Galilee ◾Harmony ◾Stab City Ecosystems San Andreas has a rich and diverse variety of ecosystems ranging from mountains to canyons. These include locations throughout San Andreas that are typically unsettled by humans and populated by different animals. ◾Alamo Sea ◾Banham Canyon ◾Braddock Pass ◾Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness ◾Great Chaparral ◾Grand Senora Desert ◾Lago Zancudo ◾Mount Chiliad ◾Mount Gordo ◾Mount Josiah ◾ North Chumash ◾Paleto Forest ◾Palomino Highlands ◾Raton Canyon ◾San Chianski Mountain Range ◾Tataviam Mountains ◾Tongva Hills ◾Tongva Valley Wildlife San Andreas is home to many different species of animals. From dogs to seagulls, San Andreas has it all. Animals are not present in Grand Theft Auto Online, however. ◾ Deer ◾ Dogs ◾ Seagulls ◾ Sharks ◾ Cougars ◾ Cows ◾ Crows ◾ Different species of fish ◾ Coyote ◾ Boars ◾ Pigs ◾ Rats ◾ Chickens ◾ Monkeys ◾ Bigfoot ◾ Cats Highway System San Andreas has a complex highway system that contains many elaborate routes, interstates, and freeways. The system reaches all throughout the state and is the most developed highway system in the Grand Theft Auto series to date.